Coitus Interruptus
by dookie211
Summary: Maintenir une vie sexuelle saine quand vous avez un jeune enfant peut être difficile comme le savent trop bien Haley et Nathan. Les interruptions peuvent être frustrantes... et franchement douloureuses parfois. Mais en étant un peu persistants et vraiment


**Titre :** Coitus Interruptus  
**Auteur :** Lorilozz  
**Traduite par** dookie21  
**Catégorie :** naley  
**Résumé :** Maintenir une vie sexuelle saine quand vous avez un jeune enfant peut être difficile comme le savent trop bien Haley et Nathan. Les interruptions peuvent être frustrantes... et franchement douloureuses parfois. Mais en étant un peu persistants et vraiment excités, pouvoir le faire en vaut vraiment la peine.  
**Note de l'auteur :** cette fanfic est une traduction d'un texte écrit (en anglais) par Lorilozz.  
Vous pouvez trouver le texte en anglais (intitulé « Coitus Interruptus ») dans ce site. .  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Haley tombe en arrière sur leur lit, les yeux pleurant de rire alors que Nathan bondit sur elle. Il chevauche Haley, la plaque contre le matelas et encadre doucement son petit visage avec ses larges mains avant de dévorer ses douces lèvres, déjà enflée de ses précédents baisers. La langue veloutée de Nathan masse celle de sa femme et explore sa délicieuse bouche. 

« Oh seigneur. J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée. » murmure Haley alors qu'il l'embrasse le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule.

Levant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, il lui sourit chaleureusement, amour et désir tourbillonnants dans ses yeux bleus. « Moi aussi bébé. »

Il atteint l'élastique de son top et avec son assistance, il enlève le vêtement. Il retient sa respiration quand sa généreuse et onctueuse poitrine apparaît. Il ne se décrirait jamais comme un homme à poitrine, mais la vue d'une Haley topless lui coupe la respiration à chaque fois.

Il baisse rapidement sa tête pour téter un sein rose, ondulant sa langue sur son téton sensible et souriant contre sa peau alors qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ses petites lèvres. Les doigts de Haley atterrissent dans les cheveux rasé de Nathan, le plaquant contre elle pour l'implorer silencieusement de continuer ses actions. Sa bouche est magique... elle en est sûre.

Même si ça la peine énormément de le faire, Halley écarte son mari de sa poitrine. « Je nous veux nus. Maintenant. »

Nathan sourit à son enthousiasme. Il aime le fait qu'elle n'ait plus d'inhibitions dans leur chambre et définitivement plus de problème à lui dire... ou à lui montrer, à quel point elle a besoin de ses caresses. Au début de leur mariage, c'était tout le temps Nathan qui menait leurs ébats intimes. Mais cela a changé après qu'elle ait donné naissance à leur fils ; elle s'est épanouie en une femme sensuelle qui n'a plus peur de sa sexualité bourgeonnante.

Après s'être débarrassés de leurs autres vêtements de nuit, ils se précipitent sous les draps, toujours soucieux du fait que leur fils de cinq ans se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir. Et sans verrous à la porte, il y a toujours une possibilité d'être dérangés. Cela ne serait pas la première fois.

Si souvent ils ont dû se dépêcher durant leurs ébats, que ce soit par manque de temps ou simplement par manque d'énergie à cause de leur vie trépidante. Mais ce samedi, ils n'ont pas eu d'engagements particuliers et ont passé toute la journée avec leur fils installés dans le salon à regarder un film tout en se câlinant.

Ce soir ils veulent faire les choses correctement ; prendre leur temps pour explorer le corps de l'autre comme si c'était pour la première fois. Les mains de Nathan caresse la douce peau soyeuse de sa femme alors qu'il descend doucement le long de son glorieux corps. Ses baisers débutent tendrement alors qu'il envahit le visage de Haley avec ses douces lèvres, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour l'embrasser plus intensément, sa langue cherchant celle de Haley afin de les emmêler l'une contre l'autre comme le feront bientôt leur corps quand ils se rejoindront et ne formeront plus qu'un.

Haley aime la façon dont il la caresse, comme si elle était sa source vitale, quelque chose dont il mourrait sans. La peau de Haley frissonne d'anticipation alors qu'il dépose des baisers entre ses deux seins et le long de son ventre.Nathan disparaît sous le draps de coton blanc, cela ne fait qu'augmenter ses sensations lorsqu'elle l'imagine ce qu'il est entrain de lui faire. Elle sent son souffle chaud contre son intimité brûlante et déjà humide. Elle grogne de frustration quand il contourne la zone avant de lécher et de sucer la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle retient un couinement de plaisir quand il mord la peau avant de l'apaiser doucement avec sa langue. Il aime toujours la marquer ici... un endroit qu'aucun autre homme n'a vu, et qu'aucun autre homme ne verra dans le futur. Il se demande souvent si c'est normal de se sentir si possessif envers sa femme, mais il se fiche de la réponse. Ca ne changerait rien du tout. Elle lui appartient tout comme il lui appartient, corps et âme. Fin de l'histoire.

Décidant qu'il l'a narguée assez longtemps en évitant délibérément l'endroit où elle veut désespérément que son attention se porte, Nathan bouge les deux jambes de sa femme pour qu'elles se reposent sur ses larges épaules, gloussant à la soudaine prise de respiration de Haley. Il ne peut pas voir son visage, mais il sait qu'elle mord sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, souriant légèrement avec sa tête reposant en arrière sur l'oreiller alors qu'elle attend anxieuse le premier coup de langue.

Haley ne peut empêcher le sourire satisfait qui s'étire le long de son visage alors que son mari commence à lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche... sa tellement talentueuse bouche. Elle était déjà excitée par leur flirt sur le canapé et l'attaque glorieuse de Nathan sur ses seins une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, qu'en quelques instants seulement elle sent sa température grimper. Elle attrape le drap, sa tête tombant en arrière contre l'oreiller alors qu'elle essaye simplement de se concentrer sur les sensations que Nathan évoque en elle.

Il sait qu'elle va bientôt avoir un orgasme. Après sept ans de mariage, il sait la signification de tous les sons qui s'échappent d'elle ; tous les mouvements que son délicieux corps effectue... et sa respiration difficile, son doux miaulement et le fait qu'elle ait en fait serrer ses cuisses autour de sa tête signale que son orgasme devrait arriver dans quelques secondes. Il alterne entre sucer intensivement son clitoris et le mordiller gentiment avec ses dents, sachant que ça la rend folle.

Haley peut le sentir venir, le feu bas dans son ventre mugit de vie, enflamme ses sens alors qu'elle monte au septième ciel. Au moment où elle jouit avec un lourd gémissement, il la pénètre avec sa langue, lapant tout ce qu'elle lui offre ; la buvant librement alors qu'il sent le corps de sa femme commencer à se détendre.

« Maman ! »

Nathan grogne en frustration dès qu'il entend la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et le son de petits pas martelant le sol. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il est surpris. Petit James n'a toujours pas appris l'art de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer dans leur chambre. Ce qui le surprend, cependant, c'est le petit corps de son fils qui lui atterrit sur le dos alors qu'il saute sur le lit, jambes et bras fouettant et touchant quelques bons endroits.

« Jamie ! Arrête ça ! » gronde Haley, donnant accidentellement un coup de genou dans la tête à son mari alors qu'elle essaye d'attraper son fils qui frappe Nathan, toujours caché sous les draps, pour le pousser au loin.

Nathan jure légèrement tout en frottant sa joue sensible avant de manoeuvrer pour sortir de sous les draps sans que son fils ne tombe à la renverse sur le sol.

« Laisse ma maman tranquille ! » hurle Jamie alors que Haley l'attire dans ses bras, ignorant sa nudité à cause de tout ce chaos. Le garçon arrête de se battre et tombe en arrière dans les bras de sa mère, mais sans ajouter un dernier coup de pied qui fait tomber Nathan au bout du lit avec un gros bruit sourd et un grognement de douleur encore plus fort.

Nathan, qui est toujours emmêlé dans les draps, se lève en essayant de ne pas tomber et de se faire encore plus mal. Il fixe le drap autour de sa taille et donne à Haley sa robe de chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en frottant son visage toujours lancinant.

« Jamie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le jeune garçon gémit au ton ferme de son père. Il n'a pas voulu faire mal à son papa, il essayait juste de protéger sa mère des méchants gens.

« Il y avait des monstres sous mon lit et puis j'ai entendu maman faire de drôles de bruits et j'ai cru qu'ils étaient venus pour l'attraper. » Quelques larmes tombent et sa lèvre inférieure tremble. « Je suis désolé papa. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

Nathan ne peut pas supporter de voir son fils triste et il ouvre ses bras pour accueillir son fils pour lui faire un gros câlin. Le petit garçon s'y précipite avant d'entourer ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.

« C'est bon mon bébé. Je vais bien. » Nathan se tortille un peu pour cacher toute trace de son érection descendante. « De plus, c'est ta mère qui m'a donné le meilleur coup de pied. Peut-être devrait-elle jouer au football. »

James se retourne pour regarder sa mère qui vient juste de finir d'attacher sa robe de chambre alors qu'elle essaye de ne pas rire à la pensée de Nathan se battant sous les draps. Le petit visage de Jamie remue avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau son père pour lui dire « Maman craint en sport ! »

Nathan éclate de rire au regard d'indignation qui traverse le visage de sa femme et son fils rie rapidement avec lui.

« Hey ! Je ne crains pas en sport. »

Le père et le fils lèvent un sourcil de questionnement et rigolent, sachant qu'elle sait que c'est la vérité. Haley ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à l'image devant elle. Ils ont la même expression avec James qui prend après son père dans tous les sens, et pour l'instant, il s'agit de ce fameux sourire.

James baille bruyamment ce qui pousse Haley à agir. « C'est l'heure d'aller dormir, Jamie. Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de monstres sous ton lit. »

Le garçon regarde entre ses deux parents, les dévisageant sceptiquement avant de poser son regard sur son père pour lui demander silencieusement une confirmation. « Ok. Mais tu viens me border, maman ? »

Haley embrasse la joue de son fils avant de secouer sa tête en accord. James court hors de la chambre devant elle et Nathan les regarde, secouant sa tête en repensant aux événements de la nuit. En se tournant alors qu'elle est à la porte, elle demande en souriant « Est-ce que tu penses que si on lui dit qu'il y a un monstre sous NOTRE lit, il voudrait rester dehors ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Haley entre dans la pièce en gloussant à elle-même. C'est une nuit dont elle va se souvenir longtemps.

Nathan regarde sa femme en souriant et grimaçant en même temps. « Seigneur, qui croirai que ce soit si difficile de prendre son pied quand on a un enfant. »

Haley le regarde incrédule. Bien sûr, parfois cela peut être fait dans la précipitation et trouver un peu de temps peut être extrêmement difficile, mais ils ont une bonne vie sexuelle. C'est rare pour eux de passer un jour sans faire l'amour.

Elle secoue sa tête narquoisement. « Tu ne peux pas passer une nuit sans avoir de sexe. »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Désolé mais je ne me souviens pas avoir grimper sur mes genoux durant le film. »

Haley glousse à nouveau en sautant sur son mari qui est toujours assis sur le bord du lit, et place ses genoux sur le matelas de chaque côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à cheval sur les cuisses de son mari.

« Tu veux dire, comme ça ? » La combinaison de son ronronnement rauque et du mouvement de ses hanches qui tournoient contre lui redonne vie à son pénis sous le drap qui est toujours enroulé autour de lui. Il peut sentir sa chaleur à travers le fin tissu, mais ce n'est pas assez. Se levant brusquement, il dépose sa femme sur le sol et tire fort sur le drap qui est autour de sa taille. Haley le prend de ses mains et le replace sur le lit.

« Monte. »

Nathan fait ce qui lui est demandé et il regarde la robe de chambre glisser de ses épaules pour former une flaque à ses pieds. Mince, mais qu'elle est belle ! Il y a une beauté aérienne chez cette femme et pour une raison ou une autre il a réussi à la faire sienne.

Eteignant la lumière pour plonger la chambre dans le noir, Haley glisse sous le drap pour rejoindre les bras de son amant. Il la rapproche en l'embrassant tendrement. Les choses commencent à s'échauffer quand Haley qui s'étale sur lui, les mains de Nathan explorant le corps de sa femme alors qu'elle s'assoit pour le chevaucher à nouveau. Les larges mains de Nathan trouvent le chemin de ses hanches et il lève son petit corps avant de pénétrer sa chaleur luisante en une forte poussée.

La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec Haley est incroyable et Nathan la fixe, la mémorisant alors qu'elle jette sa tête en arrière. Ses petites mains rejoignent sa poitrine pour rouler ses tétons durs entre ses petits doigts alors qu'elle le chevauche doucement. Il masse les fesses de sa femme, l'attirant le plus possible vers le bas de son pénis à chaque mouvement et il sait qu'il touche le bon endroit à chaque halètement qui déchire la gorge de Haley.

Soudainement elle se calme en plaçant les mains sur le torse viril de son mari. « Chut. »

Nathan plisse les paupières deux fois, complètement perdu dans le moment, il a du mal à revenir à la réalité. « Quoi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai entendu Jamie. » murmure t-elle.

Nathan écoute attentivement, ne voulant pas avoir à refaire les cabrioles de son fils, mais il n'entend rien. « C'est rien bébé. Il s'est probablement endormi dès que sa tête à touché l'oreiller. Tu sais comme il est. »

Il s'assoit, l'enlace dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément, souriant quand elle commence à lui répondre et entoure ses bars autour de son puissant cou. Mais un moment plus tard, elle s'arrête à nouveau. Il sent les petites mains de Haley sur ses larges épaules alors qu'elle se lève de lui, l'air frais sur son pénis lui faisant rêver qu'il puisse se précipiter profondément en elle.

« Je vais juste aller vérifier. »

« Haaales. » gémit-il, ressemblant plus à leur fils de cinq ans qu'à un homme de vingt-trois ans.

Elle ignore ses supplications enfantines et va voir Jamie, inquiète qu'il ait fait un cauchemar ou qu'il ait peur à nouveau. Il vient juste de dépasser sa phase « peur du noir » mais en certaines occasions, comme ce soir, il se convint qu'il y a des monstres dans sa chambre.

Nathan se laisse tomber dans son lit jurant doucement, sachant que son fils va bien et qu'il serait venu dans leur chambre s'il s'était réveillé... mais c'est juste comme est Haley ; bienveillante à l'excès. Elle ne sera jamais l'un de ces mères ultra protectrice, mais son fils vient avant tout et Nathan aime ça... malheureusement cela n'augure rien de bon pour son érection qui pulse de besoin.

Les jours où sa femme et lui pouvaient faire l'amour comme des lapins et partout dans la maison sans faire attention au bruit qu'ils faisaient lui manquent. Il aime voir Haley se laisser aller, hurler son nom et lui-même déteste devoir se retenir dans tous les sens du terme quand la seule chose qu'il veut est de lui montrer à quel point elle lui fait du bien et à quel point il l'aime. C'est à ce moment qu'il prend la décision... ils auront à nouveau une nuit comme ça, ils le méritent.

S'étendant pour atteindre sa table de chevet, Nathan attrape le téléphone sans fils et appuie sur la touche 1. Ca sonne un moment avant qu'une voix endormie ne réponde.

« Allo. »

« Luke. C'est Nathan. »

Lucas revient à la réalité, s'inquiétant immédiatement sur ce qui peut amener son frère à l'appeler à 1h00 un dimanche matin. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Haley ? James ? »

Nathan se sent un peu coupable quand il réalise qu'il a inquiété son frère, mais en ce moment il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avec son cerveau. Il y a des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se focaliser. « Tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. »

« Nate, mec. » gémit Lucas comme l'a fait son frère quelques instants plus tôt. « C'est le milieu de la nuit ! »

Ignorant les plaintes de son frère, Nathan continue. « Peux-tu prendre James demain soir et l'amener à l'école lundi ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr. Pas de problèmes, mais tu n'aurais pas pu attendre le matin pour m'appeler ? » soupire t-il lourdement, frustrée d'avoir son sommeil perturbé.

« Non. Merci Luke. A demain. »Et avec ça il raccroche le téléphone, se souriant à lui-même alors qu'il planifie ce que Haley et lui pourront faire le lendemain avec la maison pour eux seuls.

Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalise que Haley est revenue que lorsqu'il sent un petit changement de poids sur le matelas. « Je suis désolée, Nathan. Je sais que je réagis de manière excessive. C'est juste que je déteste quand il se réveille effrayé. »

Nathan sourit pour la rassurer, la laissant savoir que même s'il est frustré, il comprend ses actions. Elle sourit en retour avant de plier son doigt. « Viens par là et finissons ce que nous avons commencé. »

Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois et il ferme rapidement l'espace entre eux deux, se posant entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Il entre comme s'il était chez lui. Ils soupirent tous les deux de contentement, s'embrassant paresseusement alors que Nathan reste sans bouger en elle. Les mains de Haley parcourent le dos musclé de Nathan alors qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de son amant.

A la consternation de Nathan, en quelques minutes, il sent les mouvements de Haley ralentir et ses petites mains voyagent le long de son dos pour atteindre chaque côté de son visage. Seigneur, il ne sait pas s'il peut supporter de s'arrêter à nouveau pour qu'elle aille voir James... ou pire, stopper tout simplement. Il veut crier de frustration. « James est endormi, Hales. »

Elle lui sourit, descendant le visage de Nathan vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Je sais. Je viens juste de réaliser qu'avec toutes les péripéties de ce soir je ne t'ai même pas dit à quel point je t'aime. »

Nathan soupire de soulagement, sentant la chaleur envahir son coeur, la même chaleur qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hales. Je ne te le dis pas assez. » Il l'embrasse profondément, lui montrant, avec tout ce qu'il a, à quel point elle compte pour lui.

Elle se pousse un peu et glousse « À quel point serais-tu enragé si je me levai pour aller le voir à nouveau ? »

Nathan lâche sa tête sur l'épaule de Haley en grognant à la pensée. « Je devrai te faire changer d'avis car, bébé, on ferait l'amour bon sang... même si je dois clouer la porte de la chambre ! » Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage, elle aime savoir qu'il la désire autant.

Leur rapport sexuel est lent et sensuel, les deux souhaitant simplement prendre plaisir à être si intimement entrelacés, chaque coup déclenche sensation sur sensation en eux. Quand il sent qu'ils sont proches, Nathan prend le rythme de Haley en lui arquant le dos afin que chaque coup touche son clitoris, la rapprochant un peu plus de son orgasme.

Nathan sent le moment où elle jouit, ses muscles le serre alors qu'il continue ses à-coups, son propre orgasme arrivant quelques secondes plus tard. C'est quand il sent sa petite main le caresser doucement qu'il perd tout contrôle, se vidant dans son vagin alors qu'il s'écroule dans son étreinte.

Haley aime la sensation de son mari sur elle, la pressant contre le matelas. Son poids est tellement rassurant, même si une ou deux minutes plus tard il recouvre sa force et roule sur le dos l'amenant avec lui, sa tête se reposant confortablement sur son torse viril alors que leurs jambes s'entrelacent. Il embrasse le sommet de sa tête affectueusement, sachant qu'ils tomberont rapidement endormis.

« Alors... est-ce que ça valait toutes ces péripéties ? » demande t-elle en se perdant dans les yeux amoureux de son mari.

« Always... »

FIN


End file.
